The Pajama Incident
by madam-fandom
Summary: Short spin off of my other story SICK, a quick explanation of what they meant by the Pajama Incident. I would love some reviews, so leave me one if you're in the mood. Read the Authors note at the end for more instructions. Rated T for mild sexual themes. Muchas Gracias my lovelies.


The Pajama incident.

Annabeth was exhausted, which was beginning to be a constant aspect of her personality. She sat down in the living room of the apartment that Sally and Paul had been kind enough to let her stay in with them. Her face fell into her hands as she realized the ridiculous amount of homework that she had.

"Hey, you alright Annabeth?" Percy asked as he entered the room. He sat down and put an arm around Annabeth.

"No!" She sobbed into his shoulder. He honestly had no idea what made her upset, but he figured that it couldn't have been him because she was talking to him.

"What happened? Was it me? Or did somebody-"He was cut off with a hand placed over his mouth.

"No it wasn't you. Of course it wasn't you. I just had a really long day and it isn't over yet and I have a ton of homework and I still have plans to make for Olympus and my mother is expecting them by tonight and I was supposed to help Sally with dinner and," Percy cut her off with a shhh and a hug.

"Why don't I help my mom with dinner and you can start on your plans. I can do some of your easier homework because I'm done with mine." Percy said into her hair.

"How could you have possibly finished your homework already?" She squinted at him.

"Did it at lunch, while you were tutoring." She rolled her eyes and got up. She grabbed her backpack and trudged into her room, Percy in tow. They worked for two hours, only speaking to pass pencils and calculators across her bedroom.

"Percy? Annabeth? Are you guys' home?" Sally called from the door. Percy got up and gave Annabeth a kiss on the forehead as he walked out of her bedroom.

"Coming Mom. I'll help you with dinner because Annabeth has a ton of homework." Percy explained, kissing him mom on the cheek as she put her bag down. Sally nodded and they got busy on dinner.

Annabeth finished her homework right before diner with Percy's help. She trudged into the kitchen and took a plate of spaghetti from Sally, nodding gratefully.

At dinner they ate quietly, Sally attempting to console Annabeth on her rotten day. Sally was getting a bit sick of watching the children who had saved the world get beat up by something as ridiculous as school. These kids had saved the planet literally, but they still had to finish off high school. Sally hated watching them be in such a crappy place, but she knew they would never in a million years complain about high school after where they'd gone. She'd never asked them about what had occurred in Tartarus, but she could tell that it must have been trying; judging by the haunted look in their eyes when they thought nobody was looking. She knew what that meant, looking sad when they thought she couldn't see, but she knew time was the only thing that could heal them. Time and each other.

Annabeth finished her mountain of spaghetti in record time and retreated to her bedroom to start on the architectural plans for Olympus.

Percy, Sally and Paul watched some TV until eleven, when Sally and Paul retreated to go to bed. They both had school tomorrow. Sally attending and Paul teaching. Percy went to his room. He pulled off his school clothes and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts. He traveled across the hall to the bathroom that he shared with Annabeth. After brushing his teeth and pashing his face, he decided he should make sure Annabeth was alright. A few minutes earlier he had thought he'd heard he whisper "finally" but he wasn't sure.

Annabeth was in her room and finally finished and was happy with the plans for Olympus. She sent them off to her mother and heard the thunder rumble in approval.

She'd gotten up and started to change into pajamas. By now it was midnight and she doubted anyone else was up. She pulled off her jeans and grabbed some sweats and threw them on her bed with a t-shirt that she'd found on the top of her dresser. Annabeth pulled off her knit sweater and turned to her mirror. She smiled at herself and started pulling her hair out of the French braid it had been in all day. She brushed out her hair, massaging her sore scalp. She pulled out her makeup remover and started taking off the small amount of eyeliner that she wore to school every day against Percy's wishes. He may think that she's the most beautiful girl on the planet, but she was allowed to be a bit insecure sometimes.

She got up and walked over to her bed, but spun in shock to face her door as it opened to reveal Percy peering in to check on her.

"Hi." Percy stammered at last. Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at Percy's growing discomfort.

"You going to just sand there or are you going to come in?" Annabeth smirked at his gulp. He slipped in and closed the door behind him uncomfortable.

"You finished the plans?" Percy asked, keeping his eyes very focused on her face. Annabeth smiled evilly and began to walk towards him, but he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

Annabeth grabbed a pair of jeans from the shelves behind him and smirked at his obvious discomfort.

"What I don't get is why you're so uncomfortable; I'm the one not wearing the usual amount of clothes."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Percy said too quickly. Annabeth smiled disbelievingly and continued to collect clothes for the next day.

"Ok seaweed brain." Annabeth pulled her sweat pants on and saw Percy release a visible sigh of relief.

"Thank you," He said. "Why? Was my butt making you uncomfortable?" She said as she put her arms around his neck and brushed some of his overgrown hair out of his face.

"As a matter of fact, it was." Percy put his hands on her hips, clearly not caring about their lack of shirts.

"And the fact that I'm just in a bra doesn't make you uncomfortable?" She never let his eyes leave hers, but she could see him glancing down.

"I am a teenage boy, but even I have my limits. And you look lovely this evening." Percy said with a crooked smile.

"I'm sure I do. Quite chivalrous of you, letting me put my pants on before you hold me prisoner." She looked pointedly at his hands that were not letting her go. Percy leaned down so their faces were millimeters apart.

"I'm nothing if not chivalrous. Besides, we have school tomorrow. You need your beauty sleep," He said as he scooped her up and placed her down on her bed.

"Thank you Percy. For everything. I have no idea what I would do without you." She kissed him sweetly.

"Anytime, love," Percy gave her a lingering kiss goodnight, tucked her in, turned off the lights and opened her bedroom door.

"Goodnight Annabeth. I love you." He whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too Percy." She whispered at his silhouette in the doorway. He closed the door and they both went to sleep, dreaming of only each other.

**A/N Terribly sorry for the fluff that I've produced, but in fairness, I did just break a finger, so it's allowed to be a bit short. Thank you to all of the people who read my stuff, big shout out to all of my readers in foreign countries. I had no idea I would be so widely read. Leave me a review or a nice note about how your life is going on this fine day. If you are from Andorra or Botswana OR if you deeply enjoy cooking haggis please leave me a review. Or I guess you could review cause you feel like it. That's cool too. Thanks for reading ~M**


End file.
